


The Perfect Day

by CharmingRays



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, it was basically a dare to write this, literally i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingRays/pseuds/CharmingRays
Summary: “Will you marry me?” Luke asked.I gasped. It was perfect, the proposal, the man, the ring.





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWriter613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWriter613/gifts).



“Will you marry me?” Luke asked.

I gasped. It was perfect, the proposal, the man, _the ring_. It was a delicate silver band with inlaid sapphires on either side of a moonstone sitting in the middle of the ring jutting up with pride. He had taken me to the aquarium in New York and he proposed next to the dolphins.

“Yes, a million times yes! Oh Luke I love you!” I flung myself onto him, knocking him backwards to the ground. All around us, the dolphins were laughing.

Luke was laughing too, and so was I.

“We have to tell everyone Luke! They’ll be so excited!” Luke grinned and kissed me tenderly. I melted against him, content in the knowledge that he would be mine forever.

 ~~~~~

“Ugh, Seaweed Brain how did you hurt yourself now?” My best friend Annabeth greeted me in her usual kind manner. I had walked in clutching my left hand with my right.

“I slammed it in the car door Wise Girl.”

Grover, my other best friend gasped and grabbed my hand to inspect the damage. Once he caught sight of my ring, he bleated in excitement and surprise.

“Luke proposed Percy!” I giggled in response.

“I know, isn’t it the best? Isn’t he the best?” I asked and smirked a little at Luke as he blushed.

“Percy this is great! I’m so happy for you!” Annabeth hugged me tight. I’d worried that out friendship wouldn’t survive our breakup and my subsequent dating and engagement(!) of her former crush, but we’d gotten through it and she was currently dating Grover, and they were very happy together.

“I can’t wait to start planning the wedding!” Grover squealed excitedly.

Suddenly I realized why I wasn’t as happy as I should be. As Annabeth and Grover turned to each other to start talking about my wedding, I hastily stood up and almost ran to the bathroom. Just as I walked in, Luke stepped in behind me and shut the door softly.

“Are you okay Perce?” Luke look concerned and gently touched my cheek. I started to cry and fell against his broad chest. He held me tightly, rubbing my back, and just let me cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Luke.” I said after I’d stopped crying. “It’s just… I realized that mom won’t be at the wedding. I always thought she would be, and she’d left after I broke up with Annabeth so I didn’t even think about her not being there.”

Luke just held me tighter.

“I was worried that you were starting to regret saying yes to me.”

“Never! I know we had our problems when we were younger but we’ve put that behind us now!” I held his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eye. “I will never not want to marry you, and I will never stop loving you.”

Luke smiled at me.

“You mom never stopped loving you either, and she’d want you to be happy Percy.” I gave him a watery smile.

“I know Luke. I just… I just miss her.”

 ~~~~~

My wedding was absolutely everything I wanted it to be, minus my mom obviously. Our ceremony was on the beach of Camp Half-Blood and our reception was going to be at the pavilion. I’d invited my dad, but hadn’t heard back from him. My brother Tyson and Grover were my best men and Thalia and Annabeth were Luke’s Maids of Honor. Luke had invited his dad too, and Hermes had shown up with a sly grin on his face as if he knew something we didn’t. Chiron was going to walk me down the aisle and Mr. D was officiating the ceremony. Standing at the edge of the wedding tent with Chiron, I felt as prepared as I ever would be.

“Are you ready Percy?” Chiron asked me. I nodded.

“Excellent. I have one last present for you.” Chiron trotted to the side of the tent closest to the water while I waited confused. When he came back, I gasped and started crying. My mom!

“What? How?” I asked shocked. My mom smiled at me and drew me into a hug.

“Your father changed me into a sea nymph in an attempt to save me Percy. No one was sure I would make it until today though.” I just hugged my mom tighter. She was colder than she used to be, but she was still my mom.

“Let’s get you married to that wonderful boy Percy. We can talk more about this later.” I nodded. My mom was going to be at my wedding! As I entered the tent with her on my arm, I saw Luke standing at the end of the aisle, his spiky blonde hair tousled and his blue eyes shining with love. It certainly wasn’t how I had imagined my wedding as kid, but now I wouldn’t wish for anything different. It was perfect.

 


End file.
